


The Joys of Mario Kart

by Simmosas_Mimosas



Category: Superstore (TV)
Genre: Cute, Established Relationship, F/M, Family Fluff, Fluff, Jonah Amy and Emma playing Mario Kart, Mario Kart, mario - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-07
Updated: 2020-05-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 843
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24057973
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Simmosas_Mimosas/pseuds/Simmosas_Mimosas
Summary: Amy, Jonah and Emma spend quality time playing Mario Kart together....
Relationships: Amy Dubanowski/Jonah Simms
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	The Joys of Mario Kart

**Author's Note:**

> Hey 👋  
> A second little story here I wrote while bored in quarantine. Not great, but at least it’s something. Once again, feedback is greatly appreciated and I hope you enjoy  
> Have a Heavenly Day ☁️  
> Letha

Emma was a stereotypical teenager.

Her eyes never left her phone screen and her tolerance for adults was at an all time low, especially towards her parents. She avoided most social gatherings and activities they invited her to and instead gossiped to her friends about how annoying they were. However, there was one case in which she actually liked hanging out with her parents, particularly, her mother, Amy. This was playing Mario Kart.

Though she would never admit it, she loved playing certain games with her mother. Sure there’s a lot of yelling and fighting but in a playful and enjoyable way. Most of the time, it was Amy, Emma and Jonah playing Mario Kart as Parker, being too young to understand the game and concept, sat by idly, playing with his toys or was fast asleep.

Amy was just glad to be spending bonding time with her children and boyfriend (or partner...or ‘main squeeze’). It wasn’t often she saw Jonah so relaxed around Emma. Even though they lived together, Jonah still felt he had to prove himself to Emma, though Amy knew Emma loved him already.

Jonah, like Amy, just enjoyed the bonding time with his family. Emma seemed to tolerate him more when playing the game, though it may just be because she is distracted. Parker just being Parker and chilling. And Amy was just so adorable when she’s competitive.

This one particular Mario Kart gaming fest was on a Saturday. Both Jonah and Amy had taken a well-deserved day off and Emma, it being the weekend, had no school. She usually would’ve been hanging out with her friends, but Amy had begged and pleaded that she hung out with her and Jonah for a day. Eventually, Emma had given in, only accepting once take-out was promised.

Jonah set up the Nintendo Switch and shared the different controllers amongst the three of them. Amy cooked the popcorn and drenched it in butter before sprinkling a little bit of a salt coating.

Emma turned her phone on silent for the first time in what felt like forever and settled onto the couch, adjusting the cushions from underneath her to her own comfort level.

Jonah and Amy took the floor in front of the couch, Amy placed directly in front of Emma and Jonah directly next to her. He leaned on her slightly, but was mostly supported by the couch behind him.

Jonah selects Mario, Amy selects Yoshi and Emma decides on Waluigi (for the memes).  
  


“You ready for some hardcore, punk-rock gaming?” Amy asks as she selects the first round of races. Emma rolled her eyes, cringing slightly, but brushes it off.

————

The first round of races they chose was the ‘Flower-Cup’.

The first race, “Mario Circuit”, begun and already, was Amy becoming extremely competitive. Emma found it strange seeing this side of her but Jonah was quite familiar with this competitive nature.

The occasional mumble of ‘shit’ and ‘crap’ was heard from Jonah and Amy. At one point, Emma had reached 1st place, but soon was taken out.

“WHAT?! Who threw that blue shell?!” She shrieked.

Jonah laughs quietly to himself until he feels a foot collide with the back of his head.

“Ow!”

Amy remains silent and in focus as they reach the final lap. She remained steady at 3rd place for most of the race until the final stretch, where she drives up the ramp, summoning her glider and performs a backflip, gaining yet another boost as she overtakes Emma, who has worked her way up to 1st place again. She crosses the finish line and slams her controller down to the floor.

“Suck it, Jonah! 1st place!! Whoop whoop! Yeah!” Jonah flinches at her sudden loud outburst before smiling at her excitement.

That round ends with Amy in 1st, Emma in 2nd and Jonah in 5th.

The next map was Toad Harbour. Amy won again with Jonah in 2nd this time and

Emma in 3rd.

The 3rd map, however, was won by Emma. Like Amy, she rubbed it in their faces wearing a smug grin in the process.

————

The rest of the day consisted of them laughing and teasing one another as they played, with little breaks for food and playing with Parker.

Overall, Amy obviously has the most wins, with Emma 2nd. Much to his surprise, Jonah hadn’t won a single round which led to a lot of poking fun at him.

“I don’t get how out of all of these races I still haven’t had a single win” Jonah groans.

“We are just that good, aren’t we Emma?” Amy held up her hand towards her daughter, without turning away from Jonah, and Emma happily high-fived her in response.

“Damn straight, we are”

————

At the end of the day, one by one, they began to drift off and into sleep. Parker being the first, followed by Emma and soon after, Jonah and Amy settled into their bed. Amy rested her head against Jonah’s chest, feeling his heart beat and his breathing settle.

Everything was at peace.


End file.
